nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The umbrella title for early/beta/unused content
Content pertaining to a game's development - early, beta, and unused content - are all related to each other, and thus cannot make one a sub section of the other. Because of this, an umbrella title has to be found that encompasses these three things. Now, what do these terms - early content, beta content, and unused content - mean? *Early content is differences in a game seen prior to a game's release, such as in blog posts. *Beta content is differences in a game seen in a playable build of a game that is not yet final. This build is not a public demo, rather, it is an in-development version of a game that contains playable levels. *Unused content is content inside a game that isn't used. Previously, I used "Development changes", however, as Random-storykeeper pointed out, these could be at first glance taken to be changes in the game's development. Now, does anyone have a better title? Also, whatever titled we come up with should not be made a subheading of Development, as early/beta/unused content is not much related to development, as development covers the history of the game and some interesting facts, while early/beta/unused content covers changes. Also, this term may be used for Nitrome Wiki Nitrome blog post regarding this subject. -- 00:42, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :How's the name Withdrawn content? Pufflesrcute (talk) 00:51, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ::But the early content in the game isn't withdrawn; it appears in the final game. I'm not even sure if early content should fit under this title. 01:03, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Early content is relevant. Lets say that Nitrome release an image of an upcoming game that has the main character with a blue shirt. But when the game is released, he has a red shirt. The blue shirt would be considered 'early content' and it is also 'withdrawn' from the game Pufflesrcute (talk) 01:08, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::Withdrawn sounds like the content was removed, when it wasn't, it was changed. -- 01:13, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::@Pufflesrcute That example would fall under beta content. There's stuff that gets in the final game and stuff that doesn't. Both are in the early content. The stuff that is in the final game is already covered, don't we only need the stuff that doesn't make it (the beta content)? I don't think early content belongs here. 01:26, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::::@Takeshi64 Beta: from playable builds. Early: From previews such as screenshots or trailers. @NOBODY If Withdrawn content doesn't work, how about Revoked content? Pufflesrcute (talk) 01:32, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Revoked content has the same problem as withdrawn content. Honestly, I'm not sure why the distinction between the beta versions accessed by Nitrome or given to Nitromians to test needs to be made. It doesn't matter if we're talking about the content, right? What difference does it make if it's shown in an image, video, beta given to Nitromians, etc.? 01:37, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :Beta content is in an actual playable build, this isn't known for early content. Early content could be stuff that is still being made and could change quite a lot, beta content is what is compiled into a playable game and likely wouldn't change that much because it's actually been made playable and is close to the final game (from what I've seen of the private betas).-- 01:57, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Start with noting: what are the similarities between the three? You note that they all have to do with changes being made to the game. Okay so we have "Early content" which I might suggest calling "Pre-released content" - these refer to changes that are publicly visible by means of a preview or an image. "Beta content" is an actual playable build of the game and this section notes the differences in content from it to the final release. "Unused content" refers to anything found by decompiling the game and then posting these unused pictures onto the wiki. ::Yeah I would agree with Takeshi for the most part and say that prerelease and beta are quite similar in the sense that they were there before the game was released. However, beta and pre-released content can potentially overlap with unused content, since beta sprites may still remain in the game when we take it apart... ::Would "Differences from released version" make sense? Or how about "Content"/"Changed content" because this just denotes different kinds of content that underwent change. "Changes" is another possibility I guess, but I always think of this heading as changes made when the game is already released. ::As you know, I don't really think unused content found from decompilation should be on the wiki anyways - or at least not on the article text itself. If it's just a gallery we could reduce bias by moving all unused content off the article page and categorising them according to "Unused content from " that would allow us to quickly add files to a category gallery without the need to edit so many pages and worry about people adding captions within them. And then we can link that unused content category to the mainspace page, kind of like what they do in Avatar Wiki. 04:30, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :::After thinking it over, why not just use "Pre-release content" as the title and then just have a section for "Screenshots", "Betas", and "Unused content"? Beta content, as RSK pointed out, could overlap with unused content, and unused content is pretty much content in a game that was planned but not used during development. :::Also, unused content can sometimes be reduced to a gallery, but not all the time. I think I'll open a separate discussion for the organization of unused content sections. -- 21:13, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::That's right, beta and early content are basically the same. Also, early screenshots content that differs from the content at the game's release is just a type of early/beta content, just that we know about it because Nitrome shown us, not because we found it on the game's files. What differs is just the method. I think we can talk about Beta content or Pre-release content, and then be more specific with the sections of the page. 21:22, December 6, 2014 (UTC)